Behind the mask
by BrittanaSantittany11111
Summary: Santana is the daughter of Alarico (Latin meaning for "all-powerful; ruler of all") a rich and powerful business man. Santana hates how her father treats her so she decides to dress as a boy and change her name to Santiago. Brittany is the new girl and falls head over heels for Santiago not knowing he's Santana. Warning Abuse. G!p Santana. Don't like don't read. [Not Genderswap.]
1. Chapter 1: Different

New Story. A/N I do not own Glee or any of it's characters.

This story is for lindolindo

Chapter 1: Different

Santana's POV

I'm sitting here in my room writing a 4 page paper about my life. My teacher Mr. Harris thought it would be a good idea for us to do that. I can't stand this shit, I hate writing about me. I like to write about other people, and their lives. I hear talking coming from downstairs. It's probably my father, who's making business again. He never has time for me. I have my own bank account don't get me wrong, but it would be nice to spend time with my father. My mom left us for some unknown reason. It hurts that she's not here to see how he treats me. He treats me like shit, because I'm different than everyone else. You see I have a dick, I wasn't born like most girls. To be honest it's very rare to meet a chick with a dick. I don't hate myself at all, I love how I am. My father that's a different story, he's a homophobic bastard. I stand up and walk over to my mini fridge I have in my room. I open it up and grab a coke out of the side door. I pop the cap over and talk a gulp out of it. That's refreshing. I look over at my door and see that our maid Rosita is standing there.

"Hey Miss Santana." She greets me.

"Hey Rosita." I greet her back.

"Your father told me to clean your room." She walks in with her cleaning supplies.

"Rosita, I can do my own room. I have two arms, and two legs." I smiles at her.

"I know, but it's my job." She argues.

"No, you go home and relax. Go take care of your son." I tell her.

"I could get fired." She says.

"I'm telling you to go home. You have the rest of the week off." I state taking her supplies away from her.

"Are you sure?" She asks me.

"Yes, now go." I shoo her away.

"Thank you Miss Santana." She hugs me.

"Welcome. Now go be with your son, I got this." I pull away from the hug. She smiles at me and leaves my room. I take her supplies and put them in the supply closet. She's not cleaning no more this week. I walk downstairs and I see that my father is looking over some documents. I speak.

"Pop?" I say trying to get his attention.

"What is it Santana?" He asked getting annoyed.

"What are going to eat?" I rub my stomach.

"Where's Rosita?" He asked not looking up from his documents.

"She's done for the day." I tell him.

"What? Her shift doesn't end until 11." He looks at me with a frown.

"Pop it's 6 o'clock and she has a son." I say getting fed up with his attitude.

"Doesn't matter. She signed up for this fucking job." He spits going back to his documents

"No she didn't, her son was going to be sent away if she didn't find a job." I remind him.

"Not my problem." He says carelessly.

"Dad, she's the same fucking race as us, how can you be so cruel to your own kind?" I spit out.

"Santana! It's her fucking job! Now leave me alone!" He yells at me.

"Why do you yell at me? Why do you treat me like shit?" I question this fucking bastard..

"Maybe if you were a boy, I wouldn't have too." He smirks at me.

"Oh, so that's what this is? Since, I was fucking born different you hate me? Un- fucking believable." I chuckle darkly.

"Maybe if you were normal Santana, I would love you." He hisses out at me.

"Huh." I scoff. "You know maybe if you were a better father, mom wouldn't have left us." I spit.

"What did you just say?" He said in anger.

"You heard me you fucking bastard! It's your fault she's gone!" I scream out in anger.

"Fucking bitch!" He grabs me by both of my arms and hold them tightly.

"Get the fuck off of me!" I try to get out of his grip.

"You listen to me you little bitch! You will not ever talk to me like that ever again! I can send you away for good! You understand me?!" He screams in my face.

"Fuck you!" I headbutt him and runs upstairs.

"Santana!" He yells chasing after me.

I shut my door quickly and push my dresser against it so he could get in. I hear my handle rattle from my door, He bangs on it.

"Santana!" He bangs on the door harder.

"Go away!" I start to pack my clothes.

"Open this fucking door!" He pounds on it harder.

"Fuck off!" I pack all of my private stuff and start to climb out of my window. That's when I hesr my door breaking. I look behind me and see that my dad is breaking my door down. I hop down onto the ground and run over to my bike. I get on it and ride it all the way to Rory's house.

….

Rory's POV

I hear a loud knock on my door. I get up off of the couch and go to open it, I see Santana panting hard.

"San? What's going on?" I pull her into the house.

"My father was trying to get me again." She pants out.

"Again? Santana, you need to stay here." I help her take off her bag.

"Ouch." She hisses. I look at her rubbing her arms. I raise the sleeves up from her hoodie and see bruises forming onto her arms. I look at her with concern.

"What the hell is this?" I asked pointing to her bruises.

"Nothing." She lies to me pulling her sleeves down.

"Did he hit you again?" I asked. This isn't the first time that Santana has been over my house because of her dad. He's really starting to piss me the fuck off.

"No he didn't. He just squeezed my arms tight." She says to me sitting down on my couch.

"San, this is getting out of hand." I say to her.

"I know, but he's still my pops though." She says.

"Okay, let's just go to get something to eat. We have to get ready for school tomorrow." I stand up and walk into my kitchen.

"Where's your mom?" She asks me leaning against the table.

"She's over my aunt's house. They're helping Miss Landry plan for her wedding.

"Does she need help?" She asks me.

"Yeah, she pays well too. Got paid 200 bucks for helping her pick out a design." I grin.

"Count me in." She cheers.

"Will do." I wink at her.

"Thanks Rory." She says to me.

"Sure thing San." I hug her.

"You're my best friend." She snuggles into me tighter.

"You're my best friend too." I sigh.

End of this chapter. I'm writing another chapter for Outcast and The list. Brittany will be in next chapter. Sweet Lady Kisses.


	2. Chapter 2: Transformation

Chapter 2: Transformation

Santana's POV

As I stand in my room looking at myself in the mirror, do I really disappoint my father? I'm human just like everyone else is. My life is so fucked up right now, Rory is my only friend that I have because everyone around Lima knows about my dick. After my secret got exposed, people started to treat me different. Rory is the only person who liked me for who I was, and that's a good thing. Things went out of the window when my mom left me and my dad. He fucked up and that caused me to lose her. To be honest I think my dad did something to her, because my mom loved us, and she would never leave us unless something went wrong. I have to look for her. I look down at the items that's on my bed. There's bandage wrap and all sorts of boy clothes. Rory took me out shopping yesterday, so he knows what I'm going to do, even though he hates it, but maybe my father won't beat me anymore, and my mom would come back to us. I want to see how this transformation will do, I was about to put on my clothes until I hear a knock on the door.

"Yes?" I call out looking at my abs.

"Miss Lopez?" Rosita calls through the door. What the hell is she doing here? I hide all of my things so she wouldn't find them. I walk over to my door and open. She's standing there with clean sheets in her hand.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her stepping aside to let her in.

"Well, I called in today. I needed the extra money because my son is going on a trip soon and he needs money." She explains as she takes the bedsheets off of my bed.

"My father hates me, how do you feel about me?" I go to sit down by my desk.

"I love you Santana, you're a good girl, and your father is a bastard. If I could afford to buy me a house Santana, I'll take you with me. You would never have to see your father again." She explains putting on the new sheets.

"I miss my mom." I say.

"That's okay to miss her Santana, I could never replace your mom San." She tells me throwing my sheets in the basket.

"You are my mom, doesn't matter what happens, you'll always be my mother." I crack a small smile at her.

"I love you Santana." She says warmly.

"I love you too." I say back. She leave my room and all I could do is think about her and her son. I feel bad about how my father is treating her. She doesn't deserve this type of treatment from no one especially a man. Her husband used to beat on her for a living that was unnecessary. Hopefully today goes smoothly. I bind my breasts down with a roll of bandages to make it look like I don't have any. I put on a big t-shirt with no sleeves, my black polo pants, and my Adidas. I put my cap on backwards, and place two diamond stud earrings in my ear. I guess my dad is about to meet his son. Rosita doesn't know that I'm doing this, and I don't want her to know, she'll break me in half. I look into the mirror one last time and smile. This may work. I walk out of my house, getting into my car heading to school.

….

Brittany's POV

I hang up my posters on my wall to decorate my new room. We just moved from South Dakota, and to be honest I'm happy about that. I had a boyfriend named Ben, and he was no fun. I mean I loved him and all, but I wanted something more. He wasn't romantic or passionate for me, I was the one whole always did everything. Anyway, I'm glad we're away from that place. I step down off of my bed, and I walk downstairs to grab some food. Today is my first day at McKinley. I walk into the kitchen and sit down in a chair.

"Hey Britt." My sister greets.

"Hi bug." I ruffle her hair giggling at the face she makes.

"Britty my hair!" She pouts.

"It's not that bad." I grab an apple for the basket.

"Morning girls." My father David greets walking in kissing both of our heads.

"Hey pa." I greet him as I wash my apple off.

"So, girls, first day of school. Let's get on it." He claps happily with a smile.

"I'm ready." I bite into the apple and kiss both of their heads saying my goodbyes. I get into my car driving off to school. I pull up 10 minutes later, looking at my new life. I get out of the car and head inside. Damn, it's bigger than Fieldsman High. I go into the office giving the lady my name. She hands me my schedule and I head to my first class. When I walk in I'm introduced to the class, I take my seat in the back row and take out my notebook. All of a sudden this guy walks in, he's so cute. I see him walk back towards me and I smile. He smiles back at me, oh my god. He's so fucking sexy. After class, I head to my locker, I try to open it, but it won't budge.

"Uh fuck." I groan in frustration.

"Need help?" I hear a voice behind me. I turn to see that cute guy from Spanish class.

…..

Santana's POV

I'm walking down the hallway minding my business until I see that cute blonde from Spanish class struggling with her locker. I walk over to her and say…

"Need help?" I asked her as she turns around as looks at me.

"Yes please." She says holding her books close to her chest. I bang on the locker and it pops open.

"Voila." I smile at her.

"Thank you." She put her books into her locker. "I'm Brittany." She holds her hand out for me to shake.

"Santan…Uh Santiago." I lie instantly about my name. I shake her hand gently.

"Nice to meet you." She says in a friendly way

"Pleasure. So, uh you new here?" I asked her.

"Yeah, just moved here from South Dakota." She grimaces.

"I'm guessing you hated that place?" I say chuckling.

"Yes, it has its features, but I guess it was the people who used to pick on me, who made me hated it." She shrugs and closes her locker.

"How come you moved here, I mean Lima is no better." I say as we began to walk.

"True, but I'm starting a new life here. I'm not really big on cities since I wasn't born in one, I'm used to small backwater towns, farms, and shit." She says as she puts her hair behind her ear.

"Ah, I see. Well, some people are cool here, and some of these assholes you'll have to watch out for." I tell her truthfully, because one that shit is true.

"So, San? How long have you've been going here?" She asked.

"Uh, it's my first day." I lie again. I told my teacher same thing.

I see the cheerleaders walking out and some of them look at me. Oh fuck, I hope they don't blow my cover. I see some of them wink at me and blow kisses. Woah, I see Quinn walking up to me.

"Hi sexy." She flirts sexuality.

"Uh, Hi." I say.

"So, what's a hot guy like you doing here?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm just getting used to this new school." I say to Quinn. Quinn doesn't even notice that I'm Santana.

"Cool, well come hang with us after school." She kisses my cheek and leaves. I'm not even going to lie my dick harden at that shit. I look over at Brittany with a shy smile.

"She must run things around here. I can tell." She says looking back at Quinn.

"Yeah, looks that way." I nod.

"Let's go to lunch together." She links her arm with mine.

"Okay." I head to lunch with Brittany, this may be a good thing. Santana doesn't know that one of her enemies is watching her.

End of this chapter. Santana is finally Santiago. Will Santana's plan work? Who's watching Santana? Which story next? Sweet Lady Kisses.


	3. Chapter 3: Blending In

Chapter 3: Blending In

Santana/Santiago's POV

I walk out of the lunch room with Brittany, I can't but to smile at the blonde. She's everything that I need in this stupid ass world. I listen to her as she talks about her times being in South Dakota.

"Wait, so Ben took you to KFC for your one year anniversary?" I asked making a face on how awkward that probably was for her.

"Yep, I was so fucking pissed off at him. I thought he was going to give me a promise ring, bit he didn't." She said linking her arm with mine's. She feels so good against my skin.

"I would've been too." I say agreeing with the tall blonde, as we're walking the football team comes out and sees us. I know one of them might know I'm Santana, but I don't need them too. This will blow my cover. Brittany and I were heading out to the court yard, we have a free period together. All of a sudden…

The cheerios all run out and they see Brittany and I talking, I see Quinn walking up the bleachers. Here we go folks.

"Hey sexy." Quinn purrs sexily checking me out, it's nice to get some attention around here.

"Hey, Quinn right?" I try to play it off trying to act new.

"Yeah, head cheerio." Quinn nods at me. Quinn doesn't even know that it's me Santana she's talking too.

"Cool. You like it?" I asked the Cheerio.

"Yeah, it's cool." Quinn shrugs sitting beside me.

"Britt, will you try out?" I asked the tall blonde who pulls out some snacks.

"Only if you try out for the football team." Brittany eats one of her gummy bears.

"Britt, I don't know. Football is not really my thing." I said, I don't want to blow my identity.

"Please?" Brittany uses her cute pout on me. You've got to be fucking kidding me right now. Man!

"Fine." I said smiling at the tall blonde.

"Do you have any skills Britt?" Quinn asked Brittany nicely. That's the first time Quinn has ever been nice to anybody.

"Yep." Brittany nods eating her candy.

"Cool, see you tomorrow after school." Quinn stands up and leaves.

"I have to go too Britt." I said standing up.

"Okay, call me." Brittany kisses my cheek and leaves. I head to my house and walks in. I see my father talking to some woman.

"Hello Santiago." Alarico greets me as his made up to be son. This is something he's always wanted to have was a boy. _Might as well try to be a boy._ I thought to myself, so I do.

"Hey pop." I said in a deep voice, I did it pretty well.

"This is Linda, my assistant." Alarico introduces us.

"Hi Linda." Santiago/Santana said gretting the woman. I look at this woman's features and she looks familiar.

"Hi." Linda smiles at me.

"Nice to meet you Linda, I'll be in my room pop." I head up to my room and shut the door. This is so weird, but I know that woman from somewhere, I just can't put my finger on it. Anyway, I texted Brittany to tell her that I'm home. She sends me an okay. I get started on my homework that's due, but I have to do it as Santiago though. I hear a knock on my door.

"Yeah?' I call out doing some math problems. I hear my door open and it's my dad coming in smiling.

"So, I see you came to your senses." My pop said folding his arms.

"Yeah, I guess." I say in my girly voice.

"Keep this up. I like you better this way." He smiles.

"Why? I don't know how long I can keep this up, someone will find out eventually pop." I tell him honestly.

"I'll make sure no one does. I can't even get things done around here because you're a girl Santana. Girls don't have dicks." He hisses.

"Well, that's not my fault I was born like this. My chromosomes got fucked up." I spit out trying not to cry.

"Save it Santana, it was your mother who did this to you." My pop leaves my room shutting the door.

"No you did this to me." I say to myself with my tears falling. My father fucked up when my mom was pregnant with me. I've never hated someone so much, like I hate him. I have to find my mother, that's all I want is here. I need to get to the bottom of this.

…..

The next day

Brittany's POV

I'm at my locker waiting on Santiago to come in, we're both trying out for sports, and I want him to be there with me. As I'm waiting I see this guy walking up to me.

"Can I help you?" I asked him.

"Yeah, my name is Sam." He holds his hand out to shake.

"Brittany." I shake his hand.

"So Brittany are you new here?" Sam asked me leaning against another locker.

"Yeah, I am." I tell him looking over his shoulder and I see San walking in. "I gotta go." I tell him picking up my bag and walking over to San. I turn back to see Sam glaring at San, I wonder why.

"What's wrong?" San asked me.

"Nothing, Sam was kind of freaking me out." I tell him walking to the gym.

"Sam Evans? That guy hits on every girl." San said wrapping his arm around me. Oh god his fucking arms are so strong.

"Really? Thank you for telling me." I wrapping my around his waist. Hmm, I try to sneak my hand under his shirt.

"What are you doing girl?" He laughs looking at me.

"I wanna feel your abs." I tell him trying to getting under his shirt.

"Maybe later. Let's get you to practice." He said walking me to the gym. I'm waiting to have my name called to show Quinn and the squad my moves. San stands right beside me the whole time.

"I'm nervous." I say shaking a little bit.

"You'll be fine." He said winking at me. His smile is everything, he's so cute. I just want to kiss him already, and we're not even dating.

"You sure?" I asked him.

"Yes Britt." He says rubbing my arm. I look up and see Sam staring at us. Okay, he's starting to creep me out.

"Brittany Pierce!" I hear Quinn yell through the megaphone. San kisses my cheek and I walk out into the middle of the gym. Quinn starts the music, and I dance my fucking ass off. After I'm done, all I hear are loud claps and cheers from everyone in the gym. I smile when I see San clapping for me. Quinn is standing up clapping as well with the other girls.

"Good job! I'll put up the names tomorrow." Quinn said grabbing her things and walking over to some lady in a track suit. I walk over to San, Sam stops in front of me.

"Good job Brittany." He says smiling at me.

"Thanks, I have to go." I try to get pass him, but he steps into my way again.

"Brittany, is that guy over there your boyfriend?" Sam points back at San with his thumb.

"No." I move away from him walking over to San.

"Good job." San picks me up and spins me around.

"Thanks San." I giggle at him.

"Let's go get some lunch off campus." He grabs my hand and pulls me out of the gym. I turn back to see Sam watching us. After lunch, San had to go to practice, he looks so cute in his practice gear. I watch as San runs as fast as his can to catch the ball all the way to the end zone. He's amazing. After his practice, San gets on the team immediately. Coach Ken was impressed.

….

Santana's/Santiago's POV

After practice I decided to head into the basement, no one knows about my secret. I take a shower, because this is where Janitor Hank used to let me crash at when I had hard time at home. There's a bed and a TV down here, the basement is clean. After my shower, I wrap my bandage around my breasts, and slip my clothes on. I head back upstairs locking the basement with my key Hank gave me. When I walk out I see Brittany waiting.

"Britt, what are you doing?" I asked her.

"Oh, I saw you go down there, and I was waiting for you." She says smiling at me.

"Oh, cool. What's your next class?" I asked her.

"I have Glee club." She says excitedly.

"You have who?" I raise a brow at her, I don't even go to that shit. Fucking Rachel Berry, and her big ass mouth must've gotten Brittany to join.

"Glee silly. You wanna come?" Brittany asked tugging on my hand.

"Uhhhh, Brittany I don't do that stuff. I really don't want too." I tell her honestly.

"Can you join for me? I wanna have fun with you." She does that fucking pout again.

"Britt…I don't know about this." I say hesitantly. It's not that I don't want too, I could blow my cover.

"Please Sanny bear." She wraps her arms around my neck and rubs her nose against mine. Oh dear god.

"Okay." I say in defeat. How can I be whipped by someone I'm not even dating yet? This is some fucking bullshit. I can't believe Brittany is doing this to me. She's no fair.

"Yay!" She pulls me down the hall rushing to Glee club. She opens the door, and it's basically a full house.

"You must be Brittany." Rachel said walking up to us. I knew this short little hobbit did this!

"Yeah, and this is Santiago." She says.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry." Rachel holds her hand out for me to shake.

"Hi." I shake her hand, I didn't want to be rude. Even though I am.

"Brittany and Santana. You guys have to audition to join." Mr. Shue said. This is bullshit! I'm going to kill Berry for this! All of a sudden, the doors open and it's fucking Sam Evans. I hate this dude. Rory comes in with Puck.

"Hey Santiago." Rory comes up and hugs me. I hug him back.

"What are you doing?" I whisper in his ear.

"Blend in, we'll talk after Glee." He whispers back to me.

"How are you buddy?" I break the hug smiling at him. Rory and my father are the only two who knows about this. I don't need anyone else knowing about this.

"I'm good." Rory says smiling at me.

"So San, what do you want to sing?" Brittany asked me. Oh shit.

"How about "Chillin with you" By Britney Spears and her sister Jamie?" I suggested.

"I love that song." Brittany smiles at me. The band plays the music, and Brittany and I rock it. I actually can impersonate a dude. Rory is looking at me with wide eyes, he's probably impressed. After we do the song, everyone claps for us.

"Welcome to Glee club." Mr. Shue says with a smile. Those dumb ass sweater vests.

After Glee, Brittany tells me that she has to get home. She kisses me cheek and leaves. I pull Rory outside and we head to my car. We get in and I look over at him.

"Santana, we have a problem." Rory said pulling something out his backpack.

"What?" I asked him.

"This." He gives me a brown envelope. I open it and my eyes widen.

"Rory, knows about this?" I asked looking at him with fear in my eyes.

"San….." Rory looks at me with a worried look.

…

Sorry, it took so fucking long guys. I didn't know what to do with this story. I'm only going to do 13 chapters for this story. What was in the envelope? What's up with Sam? When do you guys want Brittana/Brittiago sex? Anything you guys want in the next chapter? Till next time.


End file.
